A Dream Come True
by Gen-Unknown
Summary: CH.6 is finally up!........CH.7 is coming soon hopefully...and it should be a fan favorite
1. One Night, Everything Changed

Two 17 year old boys named Jon and Ryan sat at home one Friday night playing their favorite game, "Dynasty Warriors" and talking about how cool it would be to live in that time period, what kind of weapons they would wield, and the officers they'd love to join forces with. When all discussion was done, they lord of their allegiance was clear: Liu Bei. While the choice was the same, the reasoning was as different as night and day. "I would want to join Liu Bei because I'd get to meet Pang Tong" Jon said excitedly

"I'd join him because he respects the people, and unlike almost all the other lords, doesn't kill the entire clans of their enemies. Also, I think fighting among side generals Guan Yu and Zhang Fei would be an honor." Ryan replied

"Whatever, I just want to kill people with my big ass blade"

"I should've known better than to discuss anything having to do with honor with you"

"Well, duh I just want to kill people"

"I'm going to have to save you from being ambushed a lot aren't I?"

"No, if anything I'm going to have to save you you crazy bastard."

"That's probably true, but beside the point"

"I know it's true, don't you remember, I told you not to go into the center! But what did you do, you went into the center!"

"You're never going to let me forget about that are you?"

"No" They argued for a little while longer before finally exploding into laughter, pausing their game and watching their favorite movie. They fell asleep at about 3:00am with the discussion from earlier fresh in their mind.


	2. The Adventure Begins

They awoke the next day in a small hut to the sounds of screams coming from the village. They noticed the weapons laying next to their beds, quickly got dressed and went to investigate. When they got outside, they saw members of the rebel group known as the Yellow Scarves terrorizing the local populace spreading then heathenish ways, and killing all who refused to submit to their will. Seeing this, Ryan and Jon grabbed their weapons, Jon had two swords that were about four spans and 18 jin each. Ryan had a double-edged bastard sword that was six and a half spans long and 20 jin with sharp points sticking out like horns on the sides.

They themselves were giants of men, with Jon standing eight spans tall, while Ryan stood eight and a half spans. The two friends meet the Yellow Scarves ten li outside the village while the peasants went fleeing towards the castle. Ryan and Jon stood unwavering in front of the enemy about two thousand strong. Their leader, named Ma Yuan Yi, rode out a short while and yelled "Bow to the will of the Heavens, those who surrender shall be spared, but those who resist shall be shown no mercy." To this, Ryan walked out and shouted "Rebellious vermin, how dare you disturb the peace of the land by forcing people to succumb to your lies!"

"The will of the people shall not bend to your demands. If you wish to spread your lies by this path, you will do so only over our corpses!" Jon added angrily

"If that is how it must be, then so be it." Ma Yuan Yi replied. Obviously irritated, he sent a hundred soldiers out to clear the path, but the two young warriors made quick work of them. His anger quickly growing, Yi led his remaining soldiers and charged towards the two trying to overwhelm them. In the midst of the fighting, Yi was flung from his horse and quickly slain by Jon while Ryan continued to fight off the soldiers advance. Seeing their fallen leader, what remained of the army dispersed in all directions.

Seeing the Yellow Scarves scatter the villagers flocked to the two young warriors offering them treasures the two had never even dreamed of before. Accepting the gifts they returned to the hut they woke up in and just sat their in total silence trying to piece the whole thing together when a man walked in. "Who would've known that you two would be such great heroes" the man exclaimed as he bowed before the confused friends. The two looked at each other in wonder before turning to the man "Where are we?" asked Jon after a long period of silence.

"You are in Qingzhou"

"When are we?" Ryan chimed in, "and what the hell is going on?"

"The current year is 180 AD, and a rebel group called the Yellow Scarves has begun an uprising against the Han empire."

"Just one more question" Jon said as he was packing up his stuff in a basket the man had provided for each "How did we get here?"

"I found the two of you passed out on the road. At first I believed you to be dead, but when I saw that both of you were still breathing I had some of the other villagers bring you into my home, even though most people were against it once they saw the weapons you had."

"Then I guess that makes us even then" Ryan said with a smile on his face as he motioned to Jon to get up. "Well, we should be going now, it seems like more Yellow Scarves need their asses kicked." With that Ryan and Jon said their thanks to the man and the villagers and proceeded towards the west, following the bandits.

**A/N: For those who don't know. 1 li1/3 mile. 1 Jin about 20 ounces. 1 span about 9 inches. For all those who are turned off by all the unrealistic things, it will all make sense at the end of the story.**


	3. Fun with Dong Zhuo

They eventually came to a small village and purchased some horses and camping supplies before continuing further. As night came they found a cool place near the river to sleep for the night, but before drifting off into sleep, they sat around the fire cooking some fish they caught using some sharpened sticks.

"So what was with all that back there?" Jon broke the silence and asked

"What do you mean? It's the Yellow Turban rebellion, we've done this hundreds of times before" Ryan responded

"Not that, I mean all that proper talk, Rebellious vermin? Will of the people? Where did all that come from?"

"I don't know, just felt like talking like that I guess, but it's fitting don't you think?" Ryan replied as me smiled back

"Ya, I guess so, but from now on lets stick with talking normally, it's too much work talking like that"

"Sure, it doesn't really suit us anyway, I mean come on, two seventeen years talking like we're these high and mighty heroes of the realm."

"Not yet my friend, not yet." Jon said before the two broke into open laughter and ate the now ready meal. After everything else was done, they retired to the tent and continued talking.

"So we're inside the world of Dynasty Warriors like we've always wanted to be, now the question becomes what to do, do we follow the game, do we change it completely, or should we just do whatever we feel like?" Ryan asked Jon

"Well we know how it all ends, and we're not going to let that happen, but then again we cant change everything, I guess we'll just have to play along for now until something comes up that we really want to change."

"Sounds like a plan to me" there was a brief silence while Ryan thought of another question "If you could marry any of the girls from the game, who would you choose?"

"That's easy, Da Qiao, she's hot, and she's our age. At the very least I want to meet her and she if she looks as good in real life as in the game; and if I cant have her, then I'd take Zhu Rong, any girl who can fight and still look that damn hot…"

"I just thought of the funniest idea, at the same time Liu Bei gets married to Sun Shang Xiang, what if me and you were to marry the two Qiao's, then all three girls from Wu would be married to guys from Shu, that'd be funny as hell." Both shared a light-hearted laughter before turning in so they could get a quick start the next morning.

They awoke the next day to the sounds of approaching horses and soldiers. Quickly the scrambled to get dressed and peaked outside the tent to see who was coming their way with their hands ready to grab their weapons. When they saw that the approaching army was clothed in purple armor, they relaxed a little and chuckled that they'd been startled so easily. Already wide awake they figured they might as well pack everything up and get ready to move on to search for the Yellow Scarves. As they washed their faces with water from the river, they were suddenly jumped and before the knew it found themselves bound and being forced over towards the road. They were thrown onto their knees before a large man on a white horse, when they looked up and saw who it was, they rolled their eyes and faced the ground. "Of all the people we could've met while traveling, we had to run into the fat bastard himself…hooray for us" Ryan thought to himself sarcastically. Almost as if Jon had read his mind he started to chuckle and mumbled "someone order bacon?" Unable to resist Ryan mumbled back

"looks like he ate it all."

"ENOUGH! How dare you, do you know who I am!" The large man yelled. Without missing a beat Ryan answered

"Someone in desperate need of a diet…and a bath." At this point Ryan and Jon's faces were turning red from laughing, while the large man sat on his horse fuming at these two who dared insulting him.

"Get these insolent fools out of my sight and have them executed!" barked the man

"Why not do it yourself, can't get off the horse?" Jon shouted as they were being dragged away

"What's he going to do, sit on us?" Ryan asked. Again the two began laughing uncontrollably when suddenly the horse the large man was sitting on collapsed and died.

"Aw, you broke it" Ryan cracked. Jon looked towards some of the men to the rear of the army and shouted "I hope you have lots of spares back there, I don't see any horse holding him up for too long." By now the large man's rage was uncontrollable, he drew his sword and made a beeline for his two captives. He sung his sword like a madman trying to hack them to pieces, but in the middle of his fury, he accidentally cut the ropes and set them free. Like a bat out of hell they sprinted towards their horses which had already been fully loaded, grabbed their weapons and sung onto their mounts.

"Well tiny, it's been a blast, but we really should be going now, got places to go, and rebels to kill." Ryan remarked

"Oh, and try to leave some horses for the men to ride, I don't think they want to walk all over the place." Jeered Jon as they turned and headed off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" the large man shouted at his fleeing tormentors "NO ONE INSULTS DONG ZHUO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"


	4. The Fight and the Pin Cushion

After both riding and laughing, the two finally stopped a small cliff to rest for a while, as they were still somewhat worn out after their previous ordeal. "That was a close one" Jon observed

"No shit Sherlock. Although that was the most fun I've had in a long while. It looks like all those years insulting Dong Zhou our houses finally paid off."

"Ya, now all we need to do is find Xu Zhu and Xiahou Yuan and we can finish the list."

"Oh yeah," Ryan said sarcastically "I really fell like getting sat on or shot while I'm here."

The two started going at it until they heard the sounds of a battlefield coming from behind them. Looking over the cliff, they saw something they'd been waiting for since their first hour in…a battle.

It was your typical Han vs. Turban battle, but they both still saw the opportunity of a lifetime. They watched for a while, trying to see if they could pin down who and where the commanders were, but failed to find them. All of a sudden the wind started picking up and it looked as if a tornado was appearing on the field of battle. Looking towards the opposite mountain they saw the cause, Zhang Liang. "Well, now that we know who commands the Turbans, but who's the other commander?" Ryan asked while thinking.

"Could this be Liu Bei's volunteers?" Jon asked

"No, these guys are too well trained"

"Sun Jian or Cao Cao?"

"Not the right color armor for either"

"Dong Zhou?"

"Not this soon, we just passed them a few hours ago"

"Wait, I know who it is," Jon piped up after a while "It's He Jin, the same commander from the game"

"No, it's not him…it's Liu Bei teacher…um…um…what's his name. Damn it, I cant remember what the guys name was, but you know who I mean."

"I'm telling you, it's He Jin I not the teacher." Once again the two were enthralled in an argument until they looked down and saw the fleeing Han army being pursued by the Yellow Turbans.

"Well Ryan, looks like there's only one way to find out" Jon challenged

"Way ahead of you," Ryan replied from horseback "Now get on your damn horse or I'm going to leave your ass behind."

"Oh shut up old man"

"You first little bastard" With the verbal sparing done, the two sped down the hill with weapons drawn towards the middle ground between the two armies.

They reached and went single file down the lines of troops up and down the enemy lines letting their blades to the talking. While Jon's two swords continued to mow down the troops, Ryan's spiked edges ripped through their flesh like a hot knife through butter, spilling many of the soldiers innards across the field, often scaring off some troops in the back rows until the whole army was either dead or in 180 degree advance. Ryan and Jon too had received damage, several arrows were stuck in Jon's right arm while Ryan's hand had been penetrated a few times and about a handful of arrows had gotten stuck in his brown afro-like hair. When they meet after the apparent slaughter Jon took one look at Ryan and began laughing so hard he dropped from his horse. "I know that this was easier then we thought, but laughing is a little much don't you think?" Ryan asked Jon, not sure why he was laughing.

"It…it's not that," Jon said while his face began turning red "You…You…Your hair"

"What about my hair? You've seen it like this before" Ryan said still not getting it.

"It looks like a freaking pin cushion" Ryan was puzzled for a bit, then reached his hand up and felt the arrow shafts protruding from his hair.

"Oh god damn it" he said while trying to pull them out

"No, don't…leave them there. I want to see the looks on their faces when they see you." Jon laughed while pointing to the Han camp not far from where they stood. After a while, Ryan agreed to leaving them in for a while and the two made their way to the camp.


	5. Filler

**Ok people, if I'm going to get about 250 hits thus far and only have 3 people with enough guts to review it………I'm going to mix it up a bit. I shall continue to write the story, but from now if you want to see something happen, send me a suggestion via review and if I like it then I'll put it in the chapter where it fits. If I actually use your idea, you will be given credit at the beginning of the chapter.**

As they made their way to the main camp, they overtook the army they had just saved, all of whom dismounted and bowed low in respect and awe. Upon entering the tent, the commander immediately stood up to greet them. "Greetings brave warriors, I am Zhu Jun, commander of the Han forces. I am grateful that you saved many of my men and turned a crushing defeat into victory."

"See Jon, I told you it wasn't He Jin"

"Oh shut up, that doesn't mean your right either"

Turning to Zhu Jun, Ryan asked "Would you, by any chance be the man who taught Liu Bei?" Zhu Jun looked at the two people who stood before him with a confused look on his face.

"You must be confusing me with Li Zhi, he's over fighting with Zhang Jiao near the capital. May I ask why you are looking for him?" Jun said with a semi-puzzled look on his face.

"Well, we're not exactly looking for him" Ryan explained "We made a bet about who was leading these forces, he said it was He Jin, and I said it was Li Zhi."

Jun was still somewhat confused what they meant, he also looked at the clothes they wore and felt like questioning them, but decided against it, seeing as he was a military commander and was not used to seeing much more then the cookie cutter military uniforms of soldiers only different by the color dye used in their creation. Realizing that the two were still standing in front of him awaiting a response or command he quickly snapped back to attention. "Well I'm sorry to have disappointed the two of you. Now if you excuse me, I must see how the men are doing. If you wish you can join our army."

"Na, joining an army means rules and regulations, and I don't do so well with rules." Ryan explained with a pleasant tone, trying to be as friendly as possible hoping not to offend the general.

With a light heart Zhu Jun remembered his days before he turned into a general. "Very well, though should we meet again the offer still stands."

With that both Ryan and Jon left the tent, hopped on their horses, and headed towards the hills continuing their search for a battle.

During their trips they both realized that not one soldier had commented on the arrows in Ryan's hair…or seemed to have cared about their injuries.

"You'd have thought the arrows would've caused some questions from them." Ryan finally brought up

"I know…and the blood from the arrows is pretty visible…damn people."

"Ya but they were probably too busy bowing down to us to notice anything" Ryan's voice changed into a semi-crazy and hyperactive tone "soon they will be bowing down to us all!"

Jon slapped the back of Ryan's head and laughed giving him that 'you lunatic' look. "We're not doing that here remember, that's for the real world."

"Oh…yeah…I forgot" Ryan said as the all to familiar dumb look appeared on his face.

"God, you are such an idiot"

"Yes, but we already know this"  
"Don't I know it"

Again they heard screams and came upon a Han battlefield. They looked on and quickly spotted Zhang Bao using his magic and hurling large boulders at the pathetic Han army. Seeing the peril they faced…yet again…they figured they'd better help. As they were about to charge the field they noticed a small force of maybe 500 men coming in from the south and charging towards the field. They sat back for a little while and watched how the mechanics of the army changed with the addition of reinforcements. They didn't notice much of a difference after maybe an hour so they charged into the fray causing both armies not on the front lines to stop take look in the hopes that these new people could help break the stalemate in their favor. As Jon and Ryan charged across the barren plains each thought of a different tactic on how to beat back the enemy. Ryan decided to see if he could use the arrows in his hair to his advantage. Breaking off from Jon, he rode out to the head of the Han forces. Shock overcame the Yellow Scarves as they saw something they'd never seen before.

"Look at his head." One of the Scarves shouted in horror

"He's a demon!" Yelled another. Hearing his men panic, Pei Yuanshao rode to the head of his men to see this "demon". He saw the man his men were afraid of and gave a laugh.

"He is no demon, with all those arrows in his head he'll be dead before days end! I'll personally shorten his time on this earth." Almost on cue, Ryan turned and in the deepest evil voice he could manage, raised his sword showing off the spikes and shouted to Pei Yuanshao

"You want to die?" Swinging his sword in a figure eight motion he continued "Step up to the plate, I'll cleave your head from your shoulders and send to home in pieces."

With that, Yuanshao and his men fled only to be pursed and slaughtered by the small group of 500 conscripts they'd seen earlier, the Han army having fled long ago. Once the men started fleeing Ryan let out a laugh and one by one pulled the arrows out of his hair.

He meet up with Jon who had joined in with the conscripts and had been slaying enemies left and right. He has been chasing down Pei Yuanshao, but unfortunately he missed his chance to slay him as another warrior got there before he could catch up. He had then turned his sights on Zhang Mancheng, but found that another warrior had also claimed his head. Feeling very angry Jon figured that in all the confusion Zhang Bao wouldn't be paying any attention to the enemy as he tried to regain control of his own troops. As Jon neared Zhang Bao he stopped in disbelief at his luck…A third general had captured Zhang Bao. Denied of glory thrice, he stormed back just in time to see Ryan before he pulled the arrows out. Jon sat back and watched while Ryan struggled to get the arrows out, which had since been tangled in the mess of hair he had, seeing Ryan act like an idiot seemed to be the one thing that cheered his moods…especially now that it seemed like he was going to pull his hair out trying to rid it of the arrows. Jon decided to sneak up on Ryan and have a little fun with him.

"BOO!" Jon shouted, which caused Ryan to jump and rip the arrow out

"You little bastard" Ryan shouted while he panting and catching his breathe before the pain of ripping the hair out had set in. When all the arrows we out, they headed off towards the command tent to she who they would find this time.

**A/N: Remember the new deal at the top and please R+R.**


	6. Enter Liu Bei

They walked towards the tent in the hopes that this encounter would prove to be more eventful then the last one, they were already tired of saving armies for generals who they knew would be dead in a few years. As they approached the tents, they stopped in shock at what they saw. Smiling to one another they knew what had to be done, and they were looking forward to it with unchallenged enthusiasm.

"Hey, want to stop by and say hi to our old friend?" Jon asked as they continued the walk towards the command tent. The closer they got the stranger the guards looked at them, they knew they'd seen those two somewhere before, but they just couldn't put there finger on it. As they were about to speak up and ask the two some questions, Ryan spoke up.

"Tell me, is tiny in there?" The words had no sooner escaped his mouth then Jon had looked at Ryan is disbelief with a groan of disgust aimed at him.

"Of course he's in there…didn't you see how few horses they had? Where do you think all of them went?" Once this exchange was complete, the guards memories suddenly flashed back to the strange travelers they'd seen at the river. Once the remembered they both began laughing and pointing, shouting out to the other soldiers who had looked to see what all the fuss was about. Soon everyone within a short radius could be heard laughing at the memories of what happened that day; the only day that their commander had ever gotten that riled up without ordering the executions of several dozen men until his rage subsided.

Since there meeting, all the soldiers had been watching the horse their commander sat on and whenever it fell dead there were always a few snickers to be heard from the back of the group. Before long whenever the horses saw the man coming towards them they tried as best they could to get themselves out of the way, or make themselves look like they were in horrible riding condition so they'd be passed by, prolonging there seemingly inevitable death by broken spine, as they had seen happen to so many horses before them. When the groups took breaks the unfortunate horse always sped away before it could be tied up by the soldiers, thus saving it's life from the torture that was his ass.

As they passed through checkpoint after checkpoint, it seemed like the whole camp was following after them, awaiting the time they'd get to hear the second confrontation between the three. As they stood outside the tent, they heard voices coming from inside, with two of them seemingly in a shouting match while the other two tried to calm them both down. When it seemed like the shouting match was over, everyone anticipated an angry commander to be coming out of the tent ready to kill a few more of his own men for entertainment. In panic everyone fled and hid behind crates, barrels, fences, the sides of the command tent, anything behind which they were completely hidden. After about ten minutes the fear seemed to die down and all the guards began looking for the two strangers who'd they considered their hero for defying their commander the way the men always wanted to do. Oddly enough, the men were no-where to be found, but just because you don't see something doesn't mean that it's not there.

The guards announced the arrival of visitors to Dong Zhou, who grumbled about being disturbed, yet decided to see them in the hopes that they were some of the corrupt government officials he controlled here to offer him a better post…hopefully somewhere indoors so he doesn't have to deal with the heat of the outdoors or the incessant babbling of the peons under his command.

His guests visitors entered the room dragging another man behind them. At first they stood there waiting for Dong Zhuo to acknowledge their presence, but after realizing that he wasn't going to say a word they introduced themselves and their captive.

"I am Liu Bei, member of the imperial family ruling the Han. With me are my brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. We appear before you having slaughtered the rebels and captured their leader while he tried to flee." At that moment Zhang Fei pulled Zhang Bao before them. Bao tried to speak, but right as he opened his mouth to speak to say anything Fei shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth so he could only mumble sounds barely hearable to the rest.

"What ranks do you hold? How many men do you command?" Shouted like true orders, showing no intention of even so much as a thank you to the very people who had just saved his ass.

"We hold no rank, we are just a local militia of near 500 men who want to help end the turmoil brewing in the land."

"PEASENTS…..I WAS SAVED BY PEASENTS!"

Liu Bei and his brothers were taken aback by the sudden outburst

"To think, someone like me would need to be saved by mere peasants, what a disgrace." He snapped his head up, obviously full of anger and began to bark orders at the soldiers inside his tent.

"Get them out of my sight and put this traitor to death. I want NO mention of the fact tat they assisted with this battle in anyway, all credit for this victory goes to me and my men. I wont have my name disgraced by these imbeciles, nor will I have my well deserved and rightful position as Grand Commander taken away because of them."

"WHAT, we saved you ass and this is what we get. If you're looking for a fight then you'll get one you imperial pig. No one insults me or my brothers while I still live." Zhang Fei grabbed his spear and raised it as he moved into a combat stance.

"Brother, do not be so foolish. He may be a corrupt general but he is still protected by the emperor nonetheless and killing his would only make us criminals." Bei reasoned with his younger brother

"Please, Fei hold your temper and lower your weapon there are still many rebels in among the land who deserve to pay before we deal with him. His day will come, but we cannot waste time while the Yellow Turbans still roam the land slaughtering the innocent." Yu added in his words as Zhang Fei slowly lowered his weapon. His anger not yet subsided Zhang Fei turned from Dong Zhou and stormed out of the tent shouting his curses to an empty camp. Not a soldier was in sight as the three brothers made their way back to their army and moved on to the next battle, hoping to find a commander who wasn't as corrupt as this one.

Dong Zhou sat back down and considered having them arrested and executed for crimes against the empire and aiding the rebels, but just as he was about to call his men in, the back flaps of his command tent ripped open to reveal two annoying little flies on the wall. They were the first and last people he wanted to see at this moment….and he planned on making them pay for his previous actions and insults. He stopped for a moment and thanked the heavens for such a perfect opportunity.


End file.
